Operation Switcherooo
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: Two friends have a little reunion. An actress and a detective. Both very exciting occupations. So they hatch up a plot, OPERATION SWITCHEROOO. What will happen during their plot especially when their co workers notice their colleagues acting weird?


It was a sunny day in June when two friends decided to meet up in a coffee shop. They hadn't seen eachother in a while, since both of them had been busy with their jobs. The two friends were Angel Starling and Korosu Mayelle.

Elle took a sip from her latte as she stared at her long time friend.

"So, how have you been?" She asked after she took a sip of her cappacino

"Oh, I've been great. Really busy, though." Angel ansered. Elle laughed.

"Tell me 'bout it. My job is killing. Fun, good paying? Yeah. But killing."

"Ditto." Angel said. They stared at eachother in silence for a few seconds.

"What IS your job?" They asked eachother simultaniously, before bursting into laughter.

"We have been REALLY busy, haven't we?" Angel asked as she recovered from her laughter. Elle nodded.

"I'm a detective." Angel said.  
"Really? That's awesome! That's what you always wanted to be, right?" Angel smiled and nodded.

"So, what's your job?"

"Oh, I'm... I'm an actress."

"What?" Angel exclaimed in surprise. "For real?!"

"Yeah.. I just played a few miner roles in a few movies, nothing extremely famous making. I just kinda.../fell/ into the job."

"That sounds so cool!"

"It is. It has it's downsides, though. And hey, being a detective sounds great too!"

"Yeah, it is. The helping people, the mystery and excitement, the puzzle, the moment of clearity when you figure it out... I just love it. But... When a case goes unsolved, when criminals get away with it, when a victim dies or is traumitized..." Angel sighed. "And then the workload! The irregilur hours, the idiots I have to work with, the .. It's so frustrating sometimes.." Elle nodded in symphaty.  
"That sucks..."

"What are the downsides of being an actress?" Angel asked, curiously.

"Well, some of the other actors are just so unkind and inpolite. Some people have no patience at all and are downright rude. The people following you around, the stress, the strife for it to be perfect.. But losing yourself into another character, creating a story, going into another world... It's awesome. The roles I play are cool too. Though your job sounds good too. I'd like to try it!"

"Yeah, and I'd like to be an actress for a day!" They stared at eachother.

"We- we can't ..." Angel said, staring wide eyed at Elle who's eyes were sparkling/ twinkling with mischief.

"Come on... It'll be fun! What's the harm?

Angel pursed her lips considering the possibilities then smiled, "Alright, for one day OK?"

Elle nodded with a glint of mischief in her eye "Yeah but we can extend it if we're enjoying it a lot, right?" giving the black haired detective the puppy dog eyes who laughed "We'll see, we'll see"

Elle pouted. Angel chuckled at the red haired actress's antics "You haven't changed much over the years have you?"

"Nope" Elle replied grinning.  
"So, how about we meet at my house, on hmm... Friday? Where we can cross dress and exchange notes about behaviour around our colleagues and what not"

"Great! And we'll commence Operation Switcherooo" she exclaimed pumping her fist in the air.

* * *

**Authors note: Hey, so me and Elle (inazumaElle) are writing a story again! Yeah, even though we haven't finished Tears of Bloof yet. Sorry for that, by the way. Anyway, enjoy! Oh, Kidou?**  
**Kidou: ?**  
**Elle: do the honors, please**  
**Kidou: Elle and Angel don't own inazuma eleven or it's characters, except their OC's. They are in no way making any profit out of this.**  
**Elle: Nope. Unfortunately not. My part time job sucks :/**  
**Angel: *thwacks Elle on head* You can submit your OC if you want to! There is no proper form but Name, appearance,personality, what kind of role you want ( example Rosalia Mason, actress, she plays the major characters in the movieand has a rebellious streak, hard core and would do anything to get what she wants)**

**Happy submitting**


End file.
